Twisted
by Meglynncat
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't always in love with darkness. But, things changed her...and darkness is the best place to hide.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Cissy! Come play with me!" Bellatrix called to her sister.

"I can't right now, Bella! Mummy and I are practicing!" Their mother, Druella Black, was teaching Narcissa some of the more advanced magic she would need to master for her 3rd year at Hogwarts…and she would need to know if she ever joined the Dark Lord's forces, like their parents wanted for all three of their daughters.

"Can I practice too, Mummy?" Bella asked eagerly, bouncing on her heels.

"No, Bella, you may not! You don't even have a wand yet! Besides, this magic is too advanced for you anyway," their mother said sternly.

"But Mummy! I _want _to!" She whined. "When can I get my wand?"

"You'll get your wand when we go to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies!" Druella snapped, losing her patience with her youngest daughter.

"When?" Bella pestered.

SOON!" Their mother yelled. "Now, Bellatrix, go find Andromeda, and pester her for a change! Narcissa _needs _to learn these spells!" Bella scampered off with her head down, in search of her other sister.

She finally found her, upstairs in her room, reading the Daily Prophet. "Dromeda!" Bellatrix called. Her sister looked up. "Will you play with me, _please?_ Cissy and Mummy are busy," she pouted.

"Of course I will, Bella," Andromeda said, throwing her paper down onto her bed. "What do you want to play?"

"Will you show me some magic?" Bellatrix asked eagerly. Bellatrix had always been fascinated by the magic that Andromeda could do- she was going into 4th year, and had always been at the top of her class.

"What would you like me to do?" Dromeda asked cheerfully. She had always had a soft spot for her youngest sister.

"Do the one where you make flowers come out of the end!" Bella squealed happily. "That's my _favorite_!"

All afternoon long, Andromeda amused her sister with magic. Eventually, Cissy came upstairs, wondering what the two were doing. Bella was just crying out with delight as Andromeda squirted her with water from the tip of her wand, when Narcissa walked in.

"Oh, Dromeda, _that _again?" She turned to Bellatrix. "You're eleven now! Don't you want to see some more _impressive _magic now?" Bella glanced at Andromeda, but she just looked amused.

"Ok, Cissy, show us what you've got," Andromeda invited, flopping back down onto her bed.

"Well, Mummy was just showing me this spell…" she lifted her wand, pointed to a book on a stand next to Andromeda's bed, and shouted "_Accio!_" The book flew right into her hands, much to the delight of Bella, who clapped enthustically. Next, Cissy pointed her wand at Dromeda's bed itself and shouted "_Reducto_!" The bed flew back and smashed into the wall, throwing Andromeda off. She got up laughing.

"Hey! I was still on that, you know!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry," Narcissa said sheepishly. "I didn't think it would be quite that strong…"

"That's ok; I didn't really mind. You're pretty good," Andromeda grinned at her younger sister.

Narcissa swelled with pride. "Thanks!" She beamed.

"You're amazing!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "I hope I can be as good as you one day!" Then she looked at Andromeda. "_Both _of you," she said.

"I'm sure you will," Cissy told her. "We're Blacks! It's in our blood."

"Yeah…in our blood," Andromeda muttered, laying back down on her bed and picking the Daily Prophet again.

Cissy and Bella glanced at each other, and backed out of the room. They knew it was best not to mess with their sister when she was in one of those moods.

**A/N: Well. Now I've got three stories going at the same time. xD I LOVE this…even though it's just starting out. So, let me know what you think of it! :D I realize that Bellatrix is the oldest of the three sisters…but I wanted to do if from this angle, where she has both of her sisters to look up to, and follow their examples…so! Until next time.**

**~Secret**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Bella!" Her mother called up the stairs, where Bella was secretly trying to perform magic without a wand. Needless to say, it wasn't going so well.

"Yes, Mummy?" She called back.

"Come on down, darling, we're going to Diagon Alley to get supplies for Hogwarts!"

Bella leapt up and flew down the stairs. "Oh, Mummy, can we get my wand first? Please? Pretty please? I've been waiting my whole life! Please, Mummy?" She begged.

"No, Bella, we're going to Ollivander's last. It's at the end of the street. We'll get there soon enough, though, don't fret," she assured her youngest daughter, for Bellatrix's lower lip had started to quiver. "You've never been to Diagon Alley- I promise all the new sights will distract you, and before you know it, we'll be getting you your wand."

Bellatrix was trying to hold back her tears (she was 11, after all- crying was for babies) when Andromeda and Narcissa came clomping down the stairs. Andromeda took one look at her sister's face, and immediately asked, "What's wrong, Bella?"

Before Bellatrix could answer for herself, their mother spoke. "Oh, don't indulge her. She wants us to go to Ollivander's first for her wand, but I told her that we're going down the street, which means we're going to Ollivander's last. It can't be helped."

"Well, Mother, I can take her to Ollivander's first. You could get our supplies, and when she's got her wand, I could bring her back, and we'll meet up with you," Andromeda suggested lightly. Bellatrix held her breath, waiting to see what her mother would say.

Druella looked as though she had swallowed something sour. She glanced at her youngest daughter, who looked as though Christmas had come early, even though she still had tears in here eyes, and then at her oldest daughter, who was looking back at her innocently. She debated for a moment. Then, she finally consented, much to the delight of Bella. "Fine," she said, "you may take her. Find Cissy and myself whenever you've finished."

Bella launched herself at Andromeda, hugging her tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't wait!"

Andromeda grinned and hugged her back. "It's okay, Bella, I remember how excited I was to get my wand too." Then she leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear, "Mother made me wait until the very end, too. I was so mad! There was no one else to take _me_," she said with a wink.

.oOo.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Bellatrix was amazed. There were so many shops! So many people! So much noise, and laughter, so much…everything! It was the loveliest thing she had ever seen. It was so crowded that it was hard not to bump into people every now and then- but Mummy seemed to get especially angry when a small witch with mousy brown hair bumped into her, making her drop her purse full of money.

"You stupid little Mudblood!" Their mother growled. The other witch glanced up at her fearfully and scampered off without saying anything.

"She didn't even say sorry!" Bella said, surprised.

"That's because she's a Mudblood, Bellatrix. They don't know any better," Mummy told her, still glaring in the direction of the small witch.

Bellatrix tugged on Andromeda's hand. "What's a Mudblood?" She whispered.

Andromeda glanced at their mother before answering. "It's just a name for a witch or wizard with Muggle parenting…but it's a filthy, rude word. I hate it when mother uses it. Those people can't help who their parents are- and in some cases, they're better at magic than even the purebloods." Andromeda led her away from Cissy and Druella, towards an area of Diagon Alley that looked less crowded.

"Oh," Bella said, sounding confused. But she soon forgot all about Mudbloods- in fact, she soon forgot about everything, except the store that she was standing directly in front of. Ollivander's. At last, she was going to get her wand! She pushed open the door, and a small bell tinkled softly. She gazed about the room- there were boxes everywhere! The whole room was silent and empty, all except for her, Andromeda, and an older wizard standing behind the counter, whom she assumed was Ollivander himself.

"Welcome, welcome…I assume you're here to purchase a wand?" His piercing eyes never wavered from Bellatrix's face. He seemed to be trying to peer into her very soul, and she found herself unable to answer his question.

"My sister is, yes," Andromeda answered for her.

"Well, well. Let me just…" And he walked away into the back of the store, leaving his sentence unfinished. When he came back, he had a few boxes in his arms. He set them down on the counter, and waved her over, his eyes still fixated on her face. He pulled a wand out of the dusty box, and handed it to her, saying "Nine and a half inches, holly and unicorn hair, let's see now." She took it and waited, thinking that something would happen. After a moment, he snatched it back, muttering to himself. The next one he handed her, he said "Ten and a quarter inch, chestnut and phoenix feather." When that apparently did not achieve satisfying results after a minute, he took that one from her as well. He pulled another from the next box, and Bella felt a tingle go down her spine as he handed it to her and said, "Twelve and three quarter inches, walnut and dragon heartstring." The minute she grasped it in her hand, green and yellow sparks shot out the end, and her entire body felt warm. Ollivander was watching her once more. "Very good, very good," he muttered.

Andromeda paid for the wand, and as they were walking out of the store, Bella swore she could still feel Ollivander's eyes boring holes into her back. "Wow, Bella!" Dromeda exclaimed as soon as they were standing in the street once more. "My wand isn't nearly as big…only eight and a quarter inches! And I had to try about twenty wands before mine chose me… yours didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would. Well, we'd better go find Mother and Narcissa now."

As they walked away from Ollivander's, she glanced back one more time, and saw Ollivander standing at the window, staring out at her. Then, someone passed in front of his shop, and he was gone.

**A/N: So? :D What did you think? Did you like the end? Do you think creepy Ollivander saw something in store for little Bellatrix? Perhaps the thing that turns her from happy, innocent child, to evil Death Eater? Or is he just like that with everyone? Let me know what you think! :) Until next time. **

**~Secret**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Bellatrix woke up to the family house elf inches away from her face, croaking "Mistress Bellatrix must wake up now; Mistress Druella says miss needs to wake up now, if she wants to make it on the train to Hogwarts, miss. Wake up now, miss. I has brought breakfast for you, miss."

She shot up, all traces of sleep evaporating as she scrambled out of bed. "Thanks, Minny! She hurried to get dressed as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth. Minny backed out of the room, respectfully bowing her head. In minutes, Bellatrix had dressed and eaten, and was running at a full sprint down the stairs, eager to start Hogwarts.

"Whoa, slow down," Andromeda said, catching her by the waist as she stumbled on the last step and flew forward. "What's the rush?" She wondered.

"Hogwarts! We get to go to Hogwarts today!" Bella cried happily. "Aren't you so excited?"

"Sure," Dromeda shrugged, glancing over her shoulder and lowering her voice. "Anything to get out of this house…"

Bellatrix was confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

Andromeda sighed and looked at her little sister. "You're too young to understand…but, one day you will. And, when our parents ask you to choose between what is good, and what is cowardly, I hope with all my heart that you'll choose right."

"What do you mean?" Bella cried.

Andromeda sighed again. "Our parents…they want us to choose a side that is wrong. That is disgusting, and horrible. And at Hogwarts, you'll learn about the war, and the part our parents want us to play- even though they themselves wouldn't dare."

"What war? There's a war?" Bellatrix asked.

"You'll learn all about it, I expect, on the train," Andromeda told her.

Even though Bella wanted her sister to tell her more about this "war", when Andromeda brought up the train, Bellatrix remembered that she had more pressing matters to deal with. "Will you sit with me on the train?" She asked anxiously. "Please?"

"Oh, Bella, you can sit with me if you want…but why don't you make some friends?" Andromeda wondered.

"I don't know anyone yet!" Bella wailed.

"That's the point!" Andromeda told her with a grin. "Just sit with anyone, most of them don't know anybody either."

"But…what if I make friends with someone, and we don't end up in the same house?" Bella asked.

"That's ok, too. I have friends in all the houses. It's not a bad thing," Andromeda informed her.

Just as Bellatrix was about to fire off a whole new round of questions, this time about the Sorting, their mother called for them. "Bellatrix! Andromeda! Time to leave, if you want to make the train!" When Bellatrix hesitated, suddenly nervous, her sister gave her a light push.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine!" She whispered.

"Girls!" Their mother yelled again, her voice sharper this time, and they hurried out to where she was waiting. "Get in," she sniffed, and pointed to a large contraption sitting on the road. Narcissa was already sitting inside.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked in amazement.

"It's called a car…Muggles use them to get around. We can't Floo to Kings Cross; we have to drive," her sister explained as she got in, and Bella followed. Mother shut the door behind them, and climbed into the front. She put something into the side of the wheel thing, and the car shuddered to life. Bella yelped as it started to move.

"How is it moving?" She squealed.

"Hmm, I actually don't know. Mother presses this little pedal thing on the floor, and it moves forward. I'm not sure why though…" Andromeda said, looking thoughtful.

About twenty minutes later, they had arrived at Kings Cross Station, and Bella was the first to leap out of the car. "Where is it? Where's the train?" She asked excitedly, looking all around, as if she expected it to jump out at her from behind a bush.

"Shhh!" Their mother hissed, also looking around. "We have to go through the barrier! There are Muggles all around us!"

Andromeda casually walked over to a brick wall, and leaned against it- to Bella's amazement, she sank right through it! Cissy went next, bringing her truck, and then Mother went, carrying Andromeda's for her. Bella clutched hers tighter to her stomach, and cautiously walked up to the wall. She put her hand up to it, braced herself, and walked right through. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at a large scarlet train, billowing smoke. The platform was filled with witches and wizards, all chatting and boarding the train, carrying trunks, and animals of all sorts and colors. She was amazed. Then, a whistle sounded, and even more people started heading towards the train. Suddenly, her mother appeared at her side.

"Quick!" She told her daughter, "Get on the train! It's time."

Bella walked slowly towards the train, glancing back at her mother every now and then, who was staring back impatiently. When Bella finally got on the train, she didn't know what she should do with herself. Find a compartment, she supposed? They were all full, except for one that had a girl who looked about her age, sitting all alone. Bella braced herself, opened the door, and sat down, setting her trunk on the floor next to her feet.

The girl just looked at her. "Hi, I'm Bellatrix," Bella told her, trying to sound friendly.

"Hello," the girl said. "I'm Alice."

As the girls talked and talked, Bella finally felt the train start to move, and she thought, _This is it. I'm finally on my way. _

**A/N: So! What did you think? And yes…that is the Alice you're all thinking of. :) Alice Longbottom…although she wasn't a Longbottom yet! Tell me what you liked about this chapter…or, what you disliked. :) Until next time. **

**~Secret**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Oh! I think the train stopped!" Alice said.

Bellatrix looked out the window, and saw that, yes, the train had indeed stopped moving. Students were grabbing their trunks and animals and moving towards the door, so Alice and Bella did the same. Once they stepped off, though, they didn't know where they should go.

Then, they heard a voice calling out "Firs' years! Over here, firs' years!" Alice and Bella looked at each other, shrugged, and headed towards the voice, following some other students. There, a very large man was herding them into boats. "Four to a boat!" He hollered. Alice and Bellatrix got into a boat with two other first years, who introduced themselves as Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew.

Peter had slid in just before the boats started moving, squeaking, "Sorry! But all the other boats are full!"

After Frank introduced himself, Bella saw Alice glance quickly at him, then hurriedly look away, a slight blush appearing on her face. When she looked back up, Frank gave her a smile. She blushed even darker, and started talking to Bellatrix.

"What House do you think you'll be in, Bella?" She asked.

"Probably Slytherin. Most of my family has been in Slytherin for ages…both my sisters are, too," Bella said.

"You have sisters at school?" Alice asked. "What are their names?"

"Narcissa and Andromeda. Cissy's going into third year and Dromeda's in fourth." 

"Ooh, you're so lucky! You must know loads about magic already!" Alice said enviously.

"Not really," Bella admitted. "Mummy never let Dromeda or Cissy show me how they did it…"

"Well, we can learn together then!" Alice said with a grin.

"What House do you think _you'll _be in?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, I don't know…my mum was in Ravenclaw, and my dad was a Hufflepuff." She said.

"Maybe we'll be in a House together!" Bella said happily.

"I hope so!" Alice replied. Before anyone got a chance to say anything more, the boats slowed to a stop, and everyone started getting out. The large man led them up into the school, which was brightly lit and enormous…Bellatrix thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Once they got in, the large man disappeared, and a strict looking woman spoke to them instead.

"Now, boys and girls," she said, glaring at each of them in turn, "When you get into the Great Hall, you will line up neat and orderly. When I call your name, you will step up to be sorted." And with that, she briskly turned, and walked into the Hall, all of the new students hurrying to follow her. When Bella walked into the Great Hall, the first thing she noticed was the ceiling- or the apparent lack thereof. She could clearly see the sky, which at this point was dark, with a few stars shyly showing their faces from behind the clouds.

The next thing she noticed was a hat. It seemed to be an important hat, because it was sitting on a stool, on top of some steps, facing the students. Just as she was about to nudge Alice, and ask her what she thought the hat was doing up there, it began to sing.

"_Back when I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards, whose names are quite well known._

_Brave Gryffindor, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, _

_I'm sure you know them well._

_They hatched a plan,_

_And the school of Hogwarts began._

_Gryffindor said he'd teach the bravest of the lot,_

_And in Ravenclaw, the cleverest won their spot._

_Slytherin favored those with great ambition, _

_And Hufflepuff felt that kind, hard-workers were most worthy of admission._

_So, come try me on,_

_Don't be afraid!_

_I'll tell you where you ought to go, _

_I guarantee you that I'll know!"_

When the hat finished its song, the whole school broke into applause. "So, we try on the hat, and it tells us which House we're in?" Alice whispered.

"Guess so," Bellatrix whispered back. Then she jumped as the witch who had spoken to them in the Entrance Hall started calling names.

"Applesworth, Rebecca!"

A small girl with blonde hair scurried up to the stool, sat down, and pulled on the hat. A moment later, it yelled "RAVENCLAW!" And she went to sit at a table full of cheering students. As Bella looked at the Ravenclaw table, she saw a familiar face cheering.

"Look!" She said, grabbing Alice's arm and pointing towards the Ravenclaw table. "That's my sister, Andromeda! But I thought she was in Slytherin…"

Alice looked in the direction that she was pointing. "Did she ever say that? Maybe you just assumed."

Because she had been busy watching her sister at the Ravenclaw table, she had missed the second student getting sorted- into Hufflepuff, judging by the cheers, - so Bella was startled to hear her name next. "Black, Bellatrix!" She hurried up to the stool, and sat down, pulling the hat down over her head.

"Ahhhh, another Black," a voice whispered in her ear. "Slytherin, perhaps? But, then again, I can see that you'd also do well in Gryffindor…"

_Gryffindor? _Bellatrix was surprised.

"Yes," the little voice continued- it seemed that it could hear her thoughts. "But…hmm…very difficult…" The hat seemed to consider for another moment, then yelled for the whole Hall to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Bella slowly stood up, taking off the hat and setting it back on the stool.

She was in Gryffindor?

She walked over to the Gryffindor, which was full of cheering students. She searched for Andromeda at the Ravenclaw table, and saw that her oldest sister was beaming happily, and clapping enthusiastically. When Bellatrix searched Slytherin table for Narcissa, she saw that her sister was clapping very slowly, gazing at her with curiosity evident all over her face.

Bellatrix sat and wondered why she had been chosen for Slytherin…would her mother be mad? Then, she shook those thought away. It didn't even matter what her mother thought, because the Sorting Hat had chosen Gryffindor!

_But, why though? _A nagging voice in the back of her head wondered.

When everyone around her started clapping again, she jerked out of her thoughts. While she had been thinking, Alice had been called up, and chosen for Gryffindor. She was coming down the aisle towards her, a huge grin on her face.

"We're both in Gryffindor! Isn't that great?" Alice said happily.

And for the first time, Bellatrix was thrilled. "It really is."

**A/N: Ok. I know that my Sorting Hat song sucked…I couldn't think of anything good. Don't judge me. :D Well, did you like this chapter? What did you think of Bella getting Sorted into Gryffindor…when we all know she came from Slytherin? What do you think will happen for her to change? Hmmm? :) Tell me what you think! Until next time.**

**~Secret**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"First years, follow me please!" An older girl called out- a prefect, no doubt. She was waving from the end of Gryffindor table that was closest to the entrance. Alice and Bella shyly joined the group of other first year Gryffindors moving towards the girl. "All right," she said once they had all gathered close enough to hear her, "I'm Aurora, and this is Justin," she said, pointing to the quiet boy standing next to her. "We're the Gryffindor prefects. We'll show you to the Common Room, and give you the password so you can come and go as you please. You can come talk to one of us anytime you have a question, or need any help." She and the boy, Justin, turned and walked out the door, and all of the first years followed nervously.

They walked up what seemed like hundreds of flights of stairs, and with each step, Bella got more and more nervous. What if she never found her way on her own? What if the Sorting Hat had made a mistake? What if she really _didn't _belong in Gryffindor? Would they kick her out? Would she be allowed to even stay in Hogwarts? What would her mother think? Would she be upset that Bella wasn't in Slytherin? It seemed like everything was going wrong already, and school had barely even begun.

A hand grabbed the back of her robes and tugged, pulling her towards whoever it was. Bella let out a startled yelp, and turned around to see who it was. She was surprised to see Andromeda standing behind her, grinning. "Dromeda!" Bellatrix said happily.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on becoming a Gryffindor," Andromeda told her. "It's excellent. I have some really good friends in Gryffindor; they're good people."

"What if Mummy is disappointed in me?" Bella asked.

"Oh, don't care about what Mother thinks. She wasn't too happy when she heard I was in Ravenclaw, but do you think I cared? Not really. It's not up to her, anyway. It's about personality and brains and ambition and stuff, she can't _force _us to have Slytherin-like qualities." Andromeda explained.

"You never told me you were in Ravenclaw!" Bella exclaimed.

"You never asked," Andromeda replied.

"Well, no, but…" Bella said, confused.

Andromeda sighed. "I didn't want you to think of me as different than the rest of the family; I didn't want you to ignore all the things I tried to tell you, tried to teach you, just because I was in Ravenclaw, and stood for all the things our parents disapprove of."

"I still would've listened to what you had to say!" Bella cried indigently. "You're my sister!"

Andromeda looked at her gently. "You're saying that you still would have respected me, listened to me, trusted me, confided in me, if you had known I was in Ravenclaw? Even if you knew that I was part of a House you knew our parents despised and spoke badly about? You still would have heard everything I had to say with open ears and no prejudices? Because I think that if you'd known I was in Ravenclaw, you would've turned a deaf ear to everything I tried to tell you; simply because our parents said anyone who spoke badly about the Dark Lord, anyone who wasn't in Slytherin…was wrong. Our parents always told us that the Dark Lord was right; we had to preserve the pureblood status, rid the Wizarding World of 'filth,' blah, blah, blah. They always told us that the Dark Lord, and Slytherin House, at that, had the right idea. Everyone else who wanted to mix with muggle-borns and muggles themselves, are wrong, and filth themselves; but they're wrong. Muggle-borns, muggles, even half-bloods; they're people. They have lives, and families, and hopes, and dreams…and what the Dark Lord is doing, destroying all that, just to keep blood 'pure' isn't right. And I'm not saying that it's _just _the Slytherins who think like that; or even that it's all Slytherins. You'll find some shady types in all the houses; but, the majority of it is centered in Slytherin."

Bellatrix didn't really know what to say- this was a lot to think about all at once. She didn't want to think badly about her parents, but… "What about Cissy?"

"What about her?" Andromeda asked.

"She's a Slytherin…does she think what the Dark Lord is doing is right?"

Andromeda just looked at her. "We'll talk more later…you need to get to your Common Room now. We've been talking too long already…go on, Aurora is waiting for you."

Bellatrix looked up and saw that, yes, Aurora was indeed waiting for her- and had been the whole time she and Andromeda had been talking. She walked over to her, and said shyly, "Thank you for waiting for me."

Aurora smiled at her. "Anytime. Now, the password is Beeswax; it changes every week, so watch out for that." They approached a portrait of an extremely fat woman, and Aurora gave her the password; the portrait swung open, and Bella peeked inside eagerly. It was the most amazing thing she had ever seen! There was a crackling fire in the hearth, and cozy looking chairs and a couch were spread our in front of it. All in Gryffindor colors, of course. Suddenly, the weight of the day dropped itself upon her, and she was so tired, she could barely stand. Aurora noticed, and pointed to a set of stairs.

"Your dorms are just up those stairs; you'll find your trunk and everything there waiting for you. Sleep; classes start tomorrow, and you need to be well rested," she told Bella.

Bella nodded thankfully and padded slowly up the stairs. She tentatively opened the first door she saw, and noticed with relief that Alice was there, already curled up in a bed, asleep. Bella quietly walked over to the empty bed next to hers, and crawled under the covers, without changing out of her robes, and was quickly asleep.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. But…I'm here now. :) What did you think of this chapter? Hearing Andromeda's view of things was good for Bella, I think. I have much bigger things planned for later chapters… :3 This is going to be a long story. XD I hope you don't mind! Oh! And I forgot to mention in previous A/N's…but I got my Pottermore! I'm a SLYTHERIN!:D Do any of you have one? What House are you in? Let me know! :) Until next time.**

**~Secret**


End file.
